


|Birthrights and Love|

by Watch_Out_For_Them



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_Out_For_Them/pseuds/Watch_Out_For_Them
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You choose to side with Nohr, the family you know and love. But your choice isn't without it effects, and of all your Hoshidian siblings Takumi takes the hardest blow. This two-shot traces your relationship with him throughout the war (sort of?) and then some. Honestly writing this I set out for fluff and this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A long, drawn out war.

A tiresome, bitter victory.

Conquests over birthrights.

Bonds over blood. At least, what you thought was your blood.

________________________________

Nohr was your home, adoptive or not, and you loved it so dearly. Your siblings, who loved you no matter your lineage, your retainers who stayed by you no matter what, and even the lasting darkness in the sky pulled your heart strings. Not that Hoshido, the land of light, didn't call to you. But how could you betray the siblings that raised you?

But choosing the dark over the light didn't come without its setbacks. You could never forget the look in your Hoshidian siblings eyes-- Ryoma was burning, brighter than his crimson armor and more fierce than the rising sun behind him. Hinoka, though strong she was, looked ready to cry that moment. But in an instant she hardened her gaze, until you “returned to your senses”, you were the enemy. Sakura, bless her pure soul, looked ready to brake. It hurt to see her like this, but it hurt more to walk away. What tore your heart open was Takumi, though. If only for a moment, he looked shocked. Perhaps for that small time you were in Hoshido, some part of him believed he truly had his sister back. But whatever part of him that thought so died the moment you took Xander's hand. His shock melted into unadulterated anger, hidden only by a shell of disappointment. Out of all his siblings, he was the one who expected this. But, you think it hurt him the most.

After all, his big sister, leaving him again? You, the one closest to him in age? You, who he confided his secrets in? You, who he trained with day and night to not only better you, but to be the one to protect you someday? You, his first crush.

But what little brother doesn't fall in love with his big sister, or mother? But it always seemed… different with you. With your kidnapping, things seemed to changed. Like his siblings, he made a vow to bring you back home. Back to his side. Back to  _him._ But with you gone, things changed. He had to grow up fast. With no father to teach him, and a mother busy with her devastated country Takumi grew lonely and more bitter. He wanted to be strong like Ryoma, praised like Hinoka, dotted on like Sakura. So, he took on the yumi. And thus he become strong, stronger than Ryoma in some aspects. All were amazed by his prowess, and he was praised daily. And then, he got his retainers, Orboro and Hinata-- his own personal fan club.

And soon, he became okay.

But the day you showed your pretty face around Hoshido again was the day something changed in Takumi. And when you left them, when you left him, things could only get worse.

________________________________

War raged the lands, and with every battle the idea of seeing, of possibly fighting your Hoshidian siblings wrought you with nervous energy. Out of all them, though, Takumi was there to fight you far more often. And every time, he seemed more upset than the last. Yet every time, you were there to stop him. You liked to think he didn't intend to kill you, but he was unreadable; and with his yumi, poised at you with no hesitance, it was hard to think otherwise. An arrow whizzed past you, and struck the tree behind you. You were too stunned to move, words were hard to find. You swallowed at dry words stuck in your throat, watching as he moved towards you. After all, he did follow you out here, he must have something to say. You were on the retreat.

“Bro-ther..?” The word came out with an exhale, shallow though it be. You watch him flinch at the word and pause, his gaze furrowing further while looking at you.

“Sister...” The word seemed foreign to him. In a moment of weak impulsion you found yourself wanting to hug your little brother. Yet as you try to move, your jerked back. Choked, you look back to see the arrow had pinned the cape of your armor, and you realize now his arrow did not miss.

“Takumi, what is the meaning of this? I-I don't want to hurt you.” You curse the stutter in your voice, but furrow your own brow at him.

“Well, I'm afraid its too late for that, sister dear.” The chuckle that escaped his lips was bitter and lifeless, and just hearing it broke your heart. He took a few more steps towards you, and despite yourself you found your heartbeat picking up. Was it fear? No, your little brother couldn't kill you…

He was close now, nearly intimate with you. He reaches a hand to your shoulder, pulling out the arrow that once pinned you. You could run now, but his arm stayed in place, still caging you from where you need be. “I don't understand it. I don't understand!” His sudden outburst caught you off guard, and your drawn into his eyes. Their glowing, a fire within them that you can't place. But the glisten is more than passion; its pain, deep and raw. Fat tears wait to fall from them.

“You've hurt me so much, when all I ever wanted was you. You hurt me, and your still hurting me.” His voice skips and shakes with the tremor that tears bring, but he won't stop looking at you. His eyes are still wide, and the tears finally start to fall. “Why? Why did you do it_____? Y-you're supposed to be my big sister, but you left me...” His voice is weak now, and he casts his gaze down.

You're shocked into silence, trying to find the right words. Your mind is racing and reeling, but you just don't know what to say. Before you can even speak though a suffocating pain flies through your gut. Takumi, in his whirlwind of emotions, has just punched you in the gut. You lurch forward, into him. He catches you, but is crying more than ever, and when you compose yourself you end up holding him.

You knew you deserved that. You let him do as he will-- at this point, its all you  could do. What you  _should_ do. You could be the big sister he missed so much, if only for a little while in this seclusion. “_____.. s-sister… I love you so much!” He choked out, clinging to you in a desperate hug. You cooed gently, wrapping your arms around his slender frame and pulling him against you. As gentle as you could, you ran your fingers through the length of his hair, trying to calm him as best you could. 

For a bit, you stood there, listening as his sobs lightened. You knew it was getting dangerous for him here, but you didn't want to pull away from him when he may not be ready. “I-I need you to close your eyes for a second.” His tone was so sweet you had to comply. Besides, common sense told you he was about to make his leave, and you need not know where he was going anyway.

But before you heard the scuffing of his shoes on the beaten dirt road, you felt a pair of soft, still trembling (or perhaps now his lips trembled for another reason?) lips touch yours a moment. “I can't believe I just did that...” His voice was just shocked as you felt.

Yet as you finally find it in you to open your eyes, he's gone. The only trace he was even here was the arrow he once pointed at you.

“Sister? Are you alright?” Someone rested their hand on your shoulder. You jump, seeing Leo watching you with a quizzical look.

“Yeah...” You reach up to hold your cheeks. “I-I just think I'm getting a bit sick maybe...” What else besides disillusions could explain what you just saw, what you experienced?

“Well, its good we sent you back when we did then.” A small smile graced his lips, a special one reserved only for you. “Come, let's see to it you get some rest then.”

________________________________

Through the span of the war, that was the first and the last experience you had with Takumi. You begun to doubt if it even happened. Every other meeting after that Takumi was stronger, felt more betrayed, and seemed more void of emotion than the last.

You had beat him, and he disappeared. You could only push on to the capital, to Hinoka and Ryoma. And when push came to shove, you dueled your older brother. Your brother by blood, who all along just wanted you back with him and your other siblings… Your heart was not in the battle, so for the time being you had to throw it away. And throw you did, right at Ryoma after you beat him. You spilled your heart out to your big brother, and ended up crying in his arms for a bit. Of course, only to straighten up upon the arrival of your small army. But you did get to explain to him your plan, how you were going to end this.

But King Garon, he… With no hesitation, he demanded Ryoma's death. You couldn't bring yourself to do it, so Ryoma did it himself-- a samurai's end. Already you broke your promise with Hinoka, but you had to fulfill Ryoma's dying wish.

So you and Azura showed your siblings what was left of Garon, and with their support you beat him. The war was finally over. Peace was found over the land, but not in your heart. A moment of rest had swept over the group, perhaps in morning or perhaps in awe. However that silence was brought to an end with the clash of shoes against the polished floors.

“Takumi…?” Your voice rang out lightly over his labored breaths.

“You… betrayed us… You betrayed Hoshido… You left me…!” He seethed, fists balling up in absolute anger.

“N-no, Takumi what are you saying? The war is over. W-we can be a family again, I promise.” Your voice reached him, but merely made him more angry. Xander and Leo stood around you protectively, watching as Takumi held up his Fujin Yumi.

“We can  _never_  be a family again, you traitor.” His words struck you like venom, but they were justified. You stepped past your Nohrian brothers, and held up your arms.

“I-I get it. Your still angry. I understand… Just, give me your best shot. Let all your anger out on me, okay?” A sad smile graced your face. As soon as the last word left your mouth, an arrow met your chest, sending your back. “I-I deserved that...” A laugh left you, but it turned into a cough. Everyone behind you flinched upon impact; it pained them to see you do this, but they knew you had to. Another one hit you, in the shoulder, and you feel back with Xander catching you.

Your eyes were fluttering shut. “Is Takumi feeling better?… I hope so...” It was getting hard to keep them open. You could hardly understand Xander, or Leo. Was Azura singing? How pretty, you always loved it when she singed…

 


	2. |Conquests and War|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a one shot at first but putting 4000+ words on one page is sort of intimidating so here's the other half.

“Takumi!” You bolted up, a hand flying up to press against your pulsing sweat-covered head. You had been dreaming about that last battle with him again… It had been months since then. It still tore you apart-- you knew he was alright, but you didn't have the heart to visit Hoshido since. Something was holding you back, though you weren't sure what.

“Err, milady...” Jakob was with you, as always. “Its good to see you awake on time for once, milady.  Though I suppose you've had another nightmare about Prince Takumi?” He hummed, pouring you tea as he spoke.

“Oh gods Jakob I just worry about him so much...” You mutter into your hands, folding your torso into your lap to hide your face.

“Well it may please you to find that Queen Hinoka has sent you a parcel.” Jakob gave you that pleasured smile of his as you sat up in the bed.

“Really? Let me get ready, I'll go get it!” You grinned. You hadn't heard much from Hinoka since she became queen, so it would be nice to see what she sent. You grabbed a dress suitable for the days activities and practically dove down to the package that waited for you. Without further ado, you grabbed the surprisingly heavy box and haul it up to your room.

Sure enough, the package had your elder sister's handwriting, sent from Hoshido to you all the way in Nohr. You pulled it open, and to your further surprise, another box waited. This one was much more decorated than the original, though. Before you delved into that, a note and a letter waited on the top. The note was again in Hinoka's handwriting, but the letter seemed almost foreign.

______,_

_I hope this package reaches you well! Everyone in Hoshido misses you dearly, but out of us all Takumi seems to be taking it that hardest…. He.. hasn't quite forgiven himself for what he did to you. So, I took it upon myself to send all this to you. Do what you will with it, but please, read the letter from our mother before you continue further._

_Love, Hinoka_

Curiously, you picked up the letter written by the late Queen Mikoto, your birth mother. The letter looked worn, and the Hoshidian seal that was once carefully placed upon it had been hastily torn off too long ago to tell. Turning the envelope over, you saw the letter had been addressed to Takumi. You felt bad, reading his letter, but Hinoka must have sent it to you for a reason, right? So in reading the letter, you were struck dumb.

Queen Mikoto was your mother, but was mother to none of the other Hoshidian royals. King Sumegari wasn't even your father. The siblings you thought were your blood had turned to be just as adoptive as those you have here in Nohr. The thought comforted your choice in the war only slightly. Yet, you were more concerned with this new information. You felt a little… betrayed. But you pushed it aside; after all, Hinoka would only include the letter if she felt it important. But why would your mother give Takumi such a letter? 

The answer lie in the decorative box. With great care you pulled it from the other box. You lifted the flaps up, greeted by the sight of journals and papers, folded and rolled, stacked and thrown haphazardly into the box. You grabbed the top journal and opened to the first page, reading the date. It was dated just a few months before the end of the war. Curiosity gripped you now, and you began to read your little brothers journal. How terrible-- but they _were_ sent to you!

It started up with him just explaining the last battle, but you recognized it-- you fought him in this battle. And sure enough, he mentioned you. But it was nothing like how he treated you in battle-- no, quite the opposite. He was apologizing for his hateful words, and cursing every arrow he ever aimed at you. Where on the battlefield he vowed to kill you, in these journals he claimed to want to bring you home… to him. You skipped further into in the book-- another entry about you. He hadn't seen you that day, but he was certainly thinking about you-- how you (h/c) framed your face, how you were so sweet and still a great leader. It was odd to you, but still sweet. You pulled out a note, it was a poem. Albeit, a bad one, but it made you chuckle and your heart flutter. You dug a bit and pulled a journal in the middle, it had a 3 on it. You noticed they were all labeled, 1-7. You surrendered yourself to reading all of them for the day.

And in reading these, you not only realized, but you saw him even write it out-- Takumi loved you. And not as the little brother you always saw him as. No, that childish crush he had on his big sister growing up changed the day you came back to Hoshido. At least you think so. That's when he started taking these journals. And it would explain a lot of things, especially that fight in Cheve…

“So that kiss…?” You had tried your best to get the thought out of your head during the war. After all, you were under the impression he was your little brother, and of course, he was still the enemy. But in the months past, it and other features and memories of Takumi have been ravening your thoughts more and more.

By the end of it all, it was well into the early hours of the next morning. Not that it made much difference in Nohr, but you had learned to tell by now. Despite the time, you went to find Jakob.

“Jakob, we must leave at once.” You demanded. Just as he said, he never slept. You found him reading in the library. He placed his book down and tipped his reading glasses down.

“At once milady. I must ask, why the urgency?” He looked concerned. You supposed you did look rather unsettling-- wide, bloodshot eyes, frizzy hair and worn dress from sitting in bed all day.

“We have to get to Hoshido. I must find Takumi this instant.” You explained to him.

“Alright, though I do think some sleep would do you well.” He smiled and stood, steadying you as you swung left and right.

“I-I can sleep while we travel.” You yawned, covering your mouth as you did so. “I have to go now.” You reiterated. “I'll explain when logic is with me again...”

“Alright, go get into your armor. We can't stand you being defenseless on the road my liege.” With another yawn and a sleepy nod you agreed with Jakob and went off to change into your armor and grab some necessities for the road.

___________________

When he heard from Sakura that you were coming back to Hoshido, Takumi thought about just disappearing for a while. But he couldn't possible hide for the whole length of time you were here-- he did want to see you, very much so. More than he wanted to see you was he upset at himself for how he treated you during the war, and what he did at the end. He knew just as well as anyone he wasn't in his right mind, but… It still didn't sit right with him. And another part of him knew avoidance didn't make it any better on your half, but that's all he knew to do when feelings like this hit him.

Worst yet, he was aware that Hinoka had sent you that box-- his box of terrible love letters and journals of and about you from since you returned to Hoshido. He was livid at first, then relieved, but anxiety had been creeping on him. You were coming to Hoshido to see him, because of that box. How could he avoid you now? He had to come clean with his feelings, and to you.

“Takumi?” Sakura's voice tore him away from his thoughts. He also stopped his pacing-- but when had he even begun? “_____… S-she's nearly here.” Sakura held a small smile on her face. Being the youngest of the four siblings, they naturally become close. She was the first to learn about his love for _____, and she, as always, was always the first to support him.

“I'm having trouble willing myself to leave here.” Takumi let out a drawn-out sigh, sitting on the edge of his bed and burying his face in his hands. “Can't you pretend I'm anywhere but here?” He mumbled out from his hands.

“Isn't this what you wanted, though? She must have come for a reason besides to b-break your heart. You know as well as I-I do, _____ would never be so cruel.” Sakura had stepped over and sat next to her brother, resting a comforting hand on his knee. “Come on Takumi. Let's be there with Hinoka to greet her.” Takumi looked over to find his younger sister smiling at him. Despite himself, Takumi found he was smiling back.

“Y-yeah, I guess you're right Sakura.” He took a deep breath and rose to his feet, letting her lead the way to the throne room. When the two of them arrived, you were already there with Jakob. Sakura picked up her pace every so slightly to reach you, but Takumi hung back, watching with a small smile as you hugged your sisters close.

The few of you talked a few moments, before your eyes landed on Takumi's. You went silent, watching him as he watched you. Finally Takumi bowed his head, but from shame or embarrassment he wasn't sure. You wouldn't have it, though. You broke out in a fun-on dash and ran into his arms, embracing him. You caught Takumi off guard. The impact alone was enough to make him lose his breath, but having you so close to him with your arms wrapped around him, he was having problems recovering it. You, however, were blissfully unaware of this and just nuzzled into his chest.

“I was so worried.” The words came from your mouth before you could even stop them. “I-I thought of the worse things. That you hated me, o-or you didn't want to see me… S-some days I really thought I messed up, because it seemed like I lost both of my brothers.” Your voice was shaking with tears, but you hardly realized you had been crying. Takumi, however, was freaking out. He had hardly regained himself and already your hysterical reaction to seeing him threatened to disable him once more.

You weren't done yet, though. “Then I come to find your not my blood siblings at all?” You nearly screech out the words clutching the fabric over his chest now. Takumi had remained quiet throughout all this. He's unsure how to react, afraid one wrong move could really push you over the edge. He never really did know how to comfort a crying girl… “I understand that you wanted us to stay siblings Takumi, but the fact it was with all those journals…” You paused a moment to regain yourself. Takumi, however, was blushing a shade that put Hinoka's hair to shame. “I-I'm just really getting mixed signals here, Takumi. I need to know how you feel for me.” You whispered, looking into his light eye.

“_-____, I...” He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes to compose himself again. “Seeing you choose Nohr over Hoshido, it broke my heart… But I promise, I never hated you. None of us ever did. We… No, it… I was just so hurt, I felt so betrayed… And then that thing took over my mind, and soon my body...” He paused to pull you closer, savoring the feel of you against his chest.

“But during all of that, I had my doubts… So much so, I had to look at that letter mother left me. And in it I learned we're not blood siblings at all. It… upset me. Because it completely justified your choosing Nohr over Hoshido…” He took a deep breath for the words he was about to say. You silently urged him, clinging desperately to his clothing. “But with that I was kind of happy… Because the moment you came back to Hoshido, my view of you changed.”

“When you were taken from us… Well, I had that sort of brotherly crush on you?” The blush on his face was tenfold now in admitting that, but you just let out a little giggle. “Well uh… You were taken from us, so I guess I never really grew out of that. I had forgotten all about it, but then you came back, all grown up…” He bit his lip now, unwilling to continue his current speech. “_____, the point is… I… Well. Despite everything I've done or said, or ever made you think…!” His voice was getting higher with each word, more desperate. “_____, I love you. And not as a brother… As a lover.” Finally he met your gaze again, trying his best to give you a smile.

“Takumi...I...” While it was true on the way here you dreamed of him doing something like this, you would have never dreamed he would really do this. Honestly you had come to the conclusion you had just misinterpreted all his writing. “D-do you really mean it?” Your eyes were wide and still brimming with tears, but you just held Takumi tighter and looked into his eyes.

“I wouldn't dream of lying to you… I-I know we can never go back to being siblings again, but I love you so much I just had to tell you…” Takumi set his eyes down cast, taking your reaction as refusal. He didn't are let you go yet, though.

` “I wouldn't ever want to.” You reached forward and cupped his cheeks, smiling gently as his gaze rose back to you. “Takumi, I love you so much. I-I'm so happy you told me. I'm just so happy.” You grinned slowly moving in towards him.

(divider)

“H-hey, could I touch your hair? Would that be weird?”

“Takumi, we're married. Of course it wouldn't be weird.” You smiled at your awkward husband, sitting comfortably in front of him. “Have fun, okay honey?” You gave a soft sigh, feeling his fingers trail through your hair. You sat in silence for a bit, but eventually you would have to spill.

“There… is something I should tell you, though.” He paused halfway through the braid he was working on.

“Go on…” He said slowly, working more carefully as he tied your hair.

“Well, uh, you see… You're going to be a father.”


End file.
